<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Job Leads to New Love by RandoFando_Spoonie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746947">New Job Leads to New Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie'>RandoFando_Spoonie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Inspired By Tumblr, Josh Russo deserves a hot firefighter boyfriend!, M/M, New Job, Workplace Injury, Workplace crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Kinard is an amazing firefighter but when he gets injured on the job, he needs to take a step back and leave the field while he recovers. While being on light duty, Tommy works as a dispatcher. He meets Josh Russo and they get along very well. Until Tommy is cleared to go back to his job. (amazing summary from the gif set this was inspired by made by the amazing tarlosbuddie over on Tumblr)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howie "Chimney" Han &amp; Tommy Kinard, Josh Russo/Tommy Kinard, Maddie Buckley &amp; Josh Russo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Job Leads to New Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilie_buckarootiger/gifts">emilie_buckarootiger</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Any similarities to the works of other authors on this archive is purely coincidental; all works original.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">So this fic was inspired by <a href="https://tarlosbuddie.tumblr.com/post/635718409331605504/tommy-kinard-is-an-amazing-firefighter-but-when-he">this post</a> by the amazing TarlosBuddie on Tumblr. I love Josh, I love Tommy, I had to write it!</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy straightened his shirt and sighed, he was being ridiculous. How hard could this be? He'd done the training, listened to calls, hell he'd been on the other end of calls on occasion. He could do this, right? He gave his head shake to clear it and then, using the cane he hated, he headed into the dispatch center. His knee was still healing, his ribs too, the concussion still lingered. He had to admit that “getting trapped in a collapsing burning building with a joist pinning you down” hadn't been on his 2020 Bingo Card but hey, sometimes you just had to take what life threw at you. Even if it was a burning chunk of house. He walked into the break room to put his stuff in his cubicle, spotting another dispatcher topping up his coffee.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Morning.” The other man smiled at him, “I'm Josh.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy smiled, “Tommy. Nice to uh... meet you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You too. You okay? You look a little nervous.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Uh, yeah, I'm just not used to it.” He figured he looked a little sheepish, “Talking to people I mean.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh nodded, “No? Then why are you here? Talking to people is kind of a big part of the job.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy ducked his head and looked back up after a moment, “I got hurt on the job. House fire, I'm not cleared to go back, I was going stir crazy and Maddie suggested this might be a good way to still help people until I can go back.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh blinked at him, “Maddie? Maddie Buckley?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy nodded, “One and the same, you two know each other?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“We're only best friends. How do you two know each other?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy laughed, “I'm friends with Chimney, I used to work at the 118, Maddie's little brother took my place when I transferred to the 217.” Tommy grinned, “How have we not met before?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh shrugged, “I don't know, but it's a crime we haven't.” He laughed, trying not to flush too much, God was he flirting? He might be flirting. “Wait, I think you're with me today. You'll listen to me take a few calls, try a couple on your own, listen to me take more, that kind of thing, you good with that?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy shrugged, “Sure. I think I can handle that.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh smiled, “Perfect, I'm gonna go get logged in, when you're ready, come and find me. And take it easy on that leg tough guy.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh headed out, grinning as he made his way to his desk for the day. He logged in and loaded everything up, feeling Tommy walk up beside him after a few moments.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“So, grab a chair and take a seat.” Josh smiled, hooking up another headset so Tommy could listen while he worked and vice versa, “Okay Tommy, rule number one, everybody lies.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy chuckled, “So I guess Doctor House was right that.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh laughed, “Oh thank God, someone who actually watches tv.” He grinned and got ready to take his first call of the day.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It came and went and he and Tommy shared a look when it was done, Tommy looked shocked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Man, you're so good at this, you kept her so calm.” Tommy shook his head, “I think Maddie may have been wrong.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh smiled, “I don't think so. Listen to a few more and then you can do your first one okay?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy nodded and they kept going, when it was time for Tommy's first call it went alright right up to the ending. He winced when it was over, Josh ribbed him, and on they went. Josh caught sight of Maddie entering the break room. He looked at Tommy.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You gonna be good to take a couple on your own? I need more coffee.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy blinked at him, “I uh... I think so.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Linda was next to them and smiled, “Go on Josh, if he needs help I'll give him a hand.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thanks Linda, you're the best.” He winked and then headed off to greet Maddie. She'd been starting later due to her morning sickness.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Morning.” He greeted her, careful not to be too cheerful in case she'd had a rough morning.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Morning Josh.” She smiled, she looked mostly okay.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“So, the new guy is kind of cute.” He commented, trying not to blush.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Tommy?” She grinned, “He sitting with you today?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh nodded, “He is.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You should come for dinner tonight. Chim's having him over to celebrate his first day of dispatch and I'd love to hear how it's going.” She winked at him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh laughed, “If you don't think it'd be weird.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You're my best friend, of course it wouldn't.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Alright, I'll be there.” He kissed her cheek, filled up his coffee and headed back to where Tommy waited.</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh showed up at Chimney and Maddie's place a little later than he'd been told to, wanted to avoid bumping into Tommy at the door. He knocked and Chim opened the door.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hey man, come on in. Dinner's almost ready.” Josh stepped in, handed Chim the bottle of non-alcoholic wine he'd bought and shrugged out of his jacket, “Thanks for having me, I hope the change of plans didn't cause any problems.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Chim shook his head, “Not at all. I always make plenty, Maddie likes leftovers.” He winked and hung up Josh's jacket for him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They walked further into the apartment and spotted Tommy in a nice reddish-pinkish shirt, he couldn't really decide what colour it was but it looked -good- on the firefighter turned dispatcher.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Josh.” Tommy smiled at him, “I didn't know you'd be here.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Maddie grinned, rubbing her belly, “Well, what better way to celebrate your first day on the job than with the man who coached both of us.” Maddie winked, “I sat with Josh my first day too.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy grinned, “So that why you guys are best friends, got it.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh nodded, “It was a bit of a rocky start but we made it through and yeah, now we're besties.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Chim popped into the kitchen and then announced that dinner was ready. They served up and sat down to eat. Maddie waited all of ten seconds before she started grilling Tommy.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“So Tommy, how was your first day?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh laughed, shaking his head fondly at the question, “He finished his first call with “talk soon”.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy flushed, which Josh thought was cute, “I was trying to be polite.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Maddie laughed hard and Josh just looked at her, “Like you have room to talk.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy grinned, “Oh? Did you say something embarrassing on your first day?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You mean other than the fact that she didn't know who Doctor House was?” Josh grinned at Maddie, taking a drink of his wine, “Thank god you have more pop culture references than her.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hey!” Maddie pouted in mock offence which made Tommy laugh and God if Josh decided there and then he wouldn't do whatever it took make Tommy laugh, all the time, as often as possible.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hey now, that's my fiancée you're insulting.” Chim 'stuck up' for Maddie, earning him a smile from Maddie and an eye roll from Josh.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh please, she knows what she did.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The rest of dinner was fun, filled with jokes and stories. Maddie and Josh explain their friendship to Tommy, Tommy and Chim explaining theirs to Josh. At the end of the night Tommy and Josh left at the same time and it turned out they'd been parked side by side without realizing it.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy nodded, “You will. I think I'm supposed to sit with Jamal tomorrow but, if our breaks sync up we could talk.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh felt a little flutter in his stomach, “I'd like that. Jamal's a great dispatcher, you'll learn a lot.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I learned a lot from you.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh felt his cheeks heat, “I'm glad you think so. See you tomorrow.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They went their separate ways and Josh kicked himself the whole way home. Getting a crush on his new co-worker, his new obviously straight co-worker.</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Over the next few weeks the crush did -not- go away and Tommy continuing to spend time with him and even hang out with him, Maddie, and Chimney did absolutely nothing to help.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh had just finished a call when Maddie came over and looked at him, “You really like him don't you?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I don't like Tommy.” He blurted and a look of triumph crossed Maddie's face.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I never mentioned his name Josh.” She smirked at him, “So, why don't you say something?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh just looked at her, “Say something to the straight guy, sure Maddie.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You think Tommy's straight?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh nearly dropped his cup, “He's... not? I mean just -look- at him.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Maddie laughed, “Oh Josh.” She patted his shoulder and headed off, leaving Josh stewing in his own juices for a while.</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“9-1-1, what's your emergency?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“My neighbour fell and his head, can you send an ambulance?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Absolutely, what's the address?” Tommy spoke calm and easy, he was really getting a hang of this job after a month, though his blood ran cold at the address, it was Josh's, “And your neighbour's name?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Josh, Josh Russo.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The wait for the EMTs to get to Josh's place was awful and once they hung up he couldn't concentrate. He put himself on break mode and went to the break room texting Chim, as he was walking.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">TK: <em>Hey Chim, I know you're working but when you get this can you let me know if Josh is okay? I took the call and I hear Hen's voice before the neighbour disconnected. Thnx.</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">It took way longer than Tommy wanted it too but was really online like five minutes before Chim text him back.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">CH: <em>Hey man, he got dizzy and fell. He's gonna need stitches but shouldn't be too bad. I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you dropped by after work. He's feeling kinda stupid.</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy let out a relieved breath and texted back.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">TK: <em>Thanks man, I just might do that. I should get back to work, let you do the same.</em></p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">He put his phone back in his pocket and headed back to work. The next few hours were -hell- but Tommy made it through. He stopped on his way to Josh's place and picked up dinner, knocking on the door and waiting for Josh to answer. It took a few but the door opened and he frowned at the bandage on Josh's head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hey I uh...”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You took the call, I know, Chim told me.” Josh stepped back, “I was in a rush, I tripped. I'm just glad I didn't hurt myself worse.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“So am I.” Tommy admitted, as he walked into Josh's place, “It's never fun hearing your friend got hurt.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“No it's uh, really not. It's happened to more times than I like.” Josh blinked, “Did you bring dinner?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Um, yeah I hope that's okay?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh smiled, “It's sweet and absolutely okay.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They sat at Josh's dining table and eat, chatting about things and Josh sighed, “I just hope it doesn't scar.” He commented, gesturing to his head.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy grinned, “Don't worry, I think scars are pretty sexy.” He stood and lifted his shirt, showing off a scar from a fire he'd fought years ago. “See?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh's mouth went dry, couldn't believe Tommy was just showing off like that. “Uh... yeah.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy laughed and lowered his shirt, sitting back down, “Sorry about that. I forget not everyone finds scars as interesting dinner conversation.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh shook his head, “No, no it's not that. It's fine really.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy nodded and they let the subject drop, both a little uncomfortable but they made it through dinner and Tommy made Josh promise he'd call if he needed anything and then he headed home.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh lay in bed that night kicking himself in the butt for catching feelings for someone who would <em>never</em> feel the same. Ever.</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh was off work for a days and when he came back Tommy was there but he wasn't in his dispatcher's outfit, he was back in his LAFD uniform. Josh blinked.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Tommy?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Hey Josh, I uh... I passed all my physical tests, so I'm going back to work at the station.” He looked a bit sheepish, “I didn't want to leave without saying good bye.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh frowned, “Oh, okay.” He tried not to let his disappointment show, “Well, don't be a stranger okay?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy grinned, “I won't. I promise.” He walked over and drew Josh into a hug, “Thanks for being an awesome friend and mentor Josh.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh stood, shellshocked as Tommy walked away. There was so much more he wanted to say but he couldn't get his mouth to work right. He sighed, got his coffee and headed to work.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">At lunch Maddie came over and sat down next to him, “You should go to him.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What? Why? Who? What?” Josh blinked at her, confused.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Oh please, I've seen you moping all day since Tommy left. Go. He's -totally- into you, he just doesn't think you'd be into him, some meathead firefighter.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“What! Is he nuts, he's amazing. He's funny and sweet and gorgeous and ohmygod.” He lets his head drop onto the table, “I'm an idiot.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Maddie laughed softly, “Yeah, but you're also sweet and funny and handsome.” She winked when he looked up, “Tommy's words, to Chimney, apparently.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh flushed. “I uh...oh.”</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western"><br/>
Josh was a wreck for the rest of the day, but when his shift was done he drove to Firehouse 217 and walked in looking for Tommy. He looked around at the different firefighters, feeling completely out of his area.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Josh? What are you doing here?” Tommy's voice reached his ears and he turned to see the firefighter smiling softly at him.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day back.” He laughed a bit, “I should have done that earlier but I was surprised, I guess.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Tommy nodded, “Me too. I wasn't sure I'd be coming back this soon.” He walked over to Josh and took his hand, linking their fingers, “But Josh?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Uh... yeah Tommy?” Josh managed to squeak out, his mouth dry from the feeling of Tommy's hand in his.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“You are <em>always</em> welcome here.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh was pretty sure time stopped as Tommy end down and kissed him. He distantly heard the whoops and hollers from the other firefighters as Tommy lifted his free hand and gently held the back of his neck. The kiss lasted for ever and yet no time at all. Tommy slowly pulled back and watched Josh carefully.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“I have been wanting to do that since the day we met.” He murmured softly, “Are you working Saturday night?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh blinked, flushed and then shook his head. “No.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Good, go out with me?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Josh nodded, “Absolutely.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">They kissed again and it was amazing right up until the alarm sounded. They broke apart laughing and promised to text each other later. Josh jogged back to his car while Tommy ran to get his gear on and race off to fight another fire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>